


"It's Time to Rest, Phi"

by AwkAnxJennifer



Category: Mewgulf, Waanjai, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, RPF, Waanjai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkAnxJennifer/pseuds/AwkAnxJennifer
Summary: This is just a quick one-shot fluff of Gulf visiting Mew at the hospital tonight.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	"It's Time to Rest, Phi"

##  Gulf

Gulf fidgeted with his clothes as Bester fought traffic to take him directly from his modeling shoot to the hospital. Nice had been kind enough to message Gulf while Mew was being admitted for exhaustion and dehydration, and Gulf didn’t even wait to change out of the uncomfortable oversized clothing before practically pushing Bester out the door toward the car.

He and Mew had both been working too hard lately. He had lost so much weight that fans had noticed, and Mew had a hard time keeping his eyes open during some events. They were working as hard as possible for good reasons - namely, to build up their empire strong enough for them to safely confirm their relationship in a homophobic industry - but maybe they were pushing themselves too hard.

As they neared the hospital, Gulf got another message from Nice. “Mew is almost settled in the bed with an IV. He wanted to video call you, but I told him you were on your way and that he should rest. Hope that’s OK. I’ll watch over your man until you’re here, but I need to go rest, too.”

Gulf quickly tapped out a reply. “Thank you so much. Have you posted anything on social media? I don’t want the fans to worry. It will just stress Mew out even more.”

The reply wasn’t quick enough for Gulf’s frayed nerves. “Sorry, man. Fans saw us going into the hospital. I wanted to reassure everybody he was OK, so I did an IG story explaining that he was just tired and needed rest and fluids. I didn’t want rumors spreading that he was seriously ill.”

As much as Gulf hated the idea of fans knowing that Mew had been admitted to the hospital because he was so overworked, he was glad Nice had thought to head off nasty rumors. 

Bester had called ahead to the hospital so Gulf could go in a back entrance and hopefully avoid being spotted by fans. Gulf wanted Bester to drop him off at the door, but he insisted on parking the car first and walking with Gulf to make sure he got in and to Mew’s room safely.

When they reached Mew’s room, Gulf rushed to his side and held the hand that didn’t have an IV in it. “How are you feeling,  _ thirak _ ? Any better yet?”

Gulf hadn’t seen Nice on a chair in the corner until he stood up and said, “I gotta take off, man.” He clapped Gulf on the shoulder. “Take good care of each other,  _ na _ ? You’re both working too hard. Try to take some time off.” He waved at Mew on his way out the door.

Mew tried to smile, and Gulf brushed the hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. Mew croaked out, “You didn’t have to come. You were supposed to stay at your parents’ house tonight. It’s so much closer to your work in the morning.”

Playfully tapping Mew’s shoulder, Gulf said, “I’m not letting you spend the night alone in the hospital, you crazy man. Of course I came!” Gulf shucked off his over-sized suit jacket and toed off his shoes. “Scoot over a bit.”

When Mew gave him a confused look, Gulf said, “Boo, that hospital bed is enormous. There’s plenty of room for us both in there. I’ll snuggle you on the side that doesn’t have the IV lines, and any nurse who tries to make me move will have to fight me!”

Mew chuckled and shuffled to one side of the bed. Gulf slipped in next to him, rested his head on Mew’s shoulder, and curled into his side. 

“Bester is working with MSS to see when they can free up some time in our schedules,” Gulf said. When Mew made a sound of protest, Gulf hushed him by placing a finger on his lips. “I understand why you’re working so hard right now. Why we’re both working so hard right now. It’s so we can build the future we want.”

Shifting onto his side so he could face Gulf, Mew stroked his face while Gulf continued talking. “If we’re both constantly sick, and tired, and losing weight, how much more work will we be able to do, anyway? Eventually, one or both of us will fall apart entirely.” 

Gulf let his free hand wander up and down Mew’s bicep. “We need to take a small break now to protect our health for the future. Even if it’s just a couple of days. You’re always telling me that we need to invest in our future together - and I believe a few days off to rest IS an investment in our future, P’Mew.”

Mew smiled and leaned in to give Gulf a peck on the lips. “You’re right,  _ tua-aeng _ . I’m sorry I’ve been pushing us both so hard. I just want us to have the best and brightest future possible. But you’re right that working too hard could actually hurt that future. Whatever Bester and MSS can work out with our schedules, I promise not to complain about the potential consequences of rescheduling work.”

Pressing his lips to Mew’s forehead, Gulf said, “Sleep now. Everything else can wait. We’ll work out the details later. Just rest for now. And remember how much I love you. You need to keep up your strength so that we can grow old together.”

As Mew’s eyes drifted shut, Gulf whispered, “It’s time to rest, Phi.”

When he spotted Bester walk into the room with his phone in his hand and roll his eyes at the two men cuddled up in the hospital bed, Gulf just gave him a slight shake of his head. Whatever Bester had worked out could wait until the morning. 

Right now, all Gulf wanted was to curl up with the man he loved and send him any energy reserves he had left. He would gladly give everything he had, his last ounce of energy, to keep his Phi happy and healthy. 


End file.
